razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Interesting...
Description Interesting... is a collection of trivia, glitches, mistakes and other stuff by our editors. This page is probably the most useful page for any kind of hacking or cheating....anyone...as long as they are registered users...can add to the reports! Demo and Full Version Differences *The Jungle Map which was the only map available in the Demo was renamed to "Dome". *The background image in the menu is different, so as to prevent spoilers.* *The guns only appeared as shadows, so as to prevent spoilers.* *You were only to buy two weapons from every category, so as to prevent spoilers.* *It was down a few days before the release of Raze 2 Beta *It really lagged!!! * - Assumed, nobody knows if they are spoiler 'preventers' or not Trivia and Typos * Even though the creators corrected the spelling errors, they failed to correct grammatical errors, suggesting that the creators have a poor grasp of the English language. *Interestingly, if you pause the game while a gun is reloading, in between the time where the countdown starts, the gun will reload by itself during that period. *When you look at Railgun under its special it says: Piercee, where it should say pierce; it has one "e" more. This is a spelling error. *Ex. Treem has aquaphobia. So why did he join the last mission and the underwater facility mission in the alien campaign, where there's a lot of water? Many think that Ex.Treem was switched out because he was switched for a robot to make the game fairer. Robots have approx. 125 HP than opposed to zombies' 200, but Robots are smarter rather than the braindead Zombies. *The Raze Soldier's memory wasn't wiped out like other mutated zombies, which is a contradiction. *If you jump from a lower platform to a higher platform and you activate your static field when you're still performing your somersault, the static field is shown sideways. *In certain maps such as Shipyard and Mines, there is a barrier wall that bullets can penetrate. While it does not really effect gameplay, it's an interesting fact. *If Sgt. Johnson from Raze 1 and Cpt. Biggs were cured from the zombie virus, then why weren't the others? Budget cuts? Normal Glitches Rapid reload To Rapid Reload, after finishing a clip of a weapon, pause the game, then click resume. Your gun will automatically reload during the time when it countdowns. This is because the reload time of a gun will countdown when you are in the game. Therefore, you can assume that 'pause' and the countdown towards end of 'pause' is actually still the game. A Portable Static Field As the description of a Static Field says, the static field locks the player down, rendering him unable to move for a few seconds in exchange for complete protection. However, this glitch defies the negative effect of locking your avatar down and allows you to nullify a weapon's damage for a few seconds while walking around, reloading and shooting. The key to this trick is timing. The better the timing, the more effective. What you do is that when you just activated it, press pause. Resume afterwards. During the countdown, the static field wears out and the sphere is gone, but you'll be able to move around and nullify weapons at the same time. The downside is the time the static field still has an effect, and you need to pause and resume a second time to rapid reload as well. It means that you can still reload in the moveable static field. However, this static field cannot deflect damage, only nullify it. Pass Through Walls As you might've guessed, this glitch is something to do with passing through walls. In level 1, if you slightly press the right key or D while you're still flying through the air from the jump pad, it makes you go right through the board, and you'll collect the health pack. Strangely, while you're collecting your health pack near the conveyor belt, the missile hasn't even struck yet. If you go to the ammo pack, it doesn't let you collect ammo. Hidden Portals. This glitch is very rare, and it teleports you from one place to another. What happens, is that if you jump off the top conveyor belt (The one with the shield) on the right, and just ''miss the platform to the metal "garage", you'll somehow teleport right into the center shaft, without actually teleporting. Falling out of Place Go to level 1 human campaign.and like the glitch about the "Ghost" panel in the HQ. But this time, press the right arrow key or "D" on your keyboard for an even shorter, possibly doing it as short as you can manage. You will go through the panel, but this time you're so fast that you will also go through the ground, and lose the match! Eccentric Music Go on the jump pad on level 1. When you are standing on it, go to another level quickly. A shatter appears, and if J. Rockit is in the level, he will end up saying prepare for impact! Split Second Timing If you go to a game, pause it and press quit, it says "Wordz" for a split second before "Yes" and "No" comes up. Profanities So here are the pictures... ??? 1.png|A split second before the real profile loads. This is not from the "Raze 1 flashback". ??? 2.png|A split second before the real abilities load. Why do they all say "static field"? WTF.png|If you don't like rudeness, then look away. This is not our fault. It really appeared on the wiki. ??? 3.png|Why do they all say "reinforced armor"? ??? 4.png|Isn't it suppose to be "Mine your step!" for that land mine kill bonus? Weird Glitches Play Level 1 normally until J. Rockit lands from the jum pad, then pause the game. After about three seconds, the ''Rose At Nightfall ''music will play even though the game is paused, and the missile will be invisible. When you resume, the sky will go red and you will fall down as usual, but this glich proves that the game still 'plays' when it is 'paused' . NOTE: To trigger the following events, when J. Rockit says "oh crap look at the missile" one second after you see it, quitgame and start the same level. What 1.png|J.Rockit will run past the dancing loveheart... What 2.png|after you jump onto the jump pad before J.Rockit, the sky turns back to green... What 3.png|...The missile becomes invisible and comes streaking down...and the sky turns orange again...and the panel is gone...so is the pipe... What 4.png|...Then J.Rockit tells me to shoot an invisible pipe...which is highlighted...again, I can't run though the invisible barrier... What 5.png|after shooting the invisible pipe...the pipe appears...unscathed! everything is normal from here on... Weird "PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" glitch In order to trigger these events, when you land after jumping on the Level 1 human campaign jump pad, quit the game, and go to any campaign or quickmatch level fast (within 10 seconds). Before you look at the pictures, I just want to mention that I did what is said to do on top, then I clicked on Cause and effect, meanwhile, everything was normal, I saw one of the bots shouting "PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" but then, for some odd reason, the rose at nightfall theme was playing. prepare for impact 1.png|Hey, the meteor shower is at least 3 minutes from impact. You don't want to say that out for 3 minutes straight, don't you? prepare for impact 2.png|Hey hey hey, you'll blow our cover! Prepare for impact 3.png|Can't you shout in space? prepare for impact 4.png|The meteor shower still has days to arrive. What is coming anyway? prepare for impact 5.png|Go to any level in the human campaign and J.Rockit will say it. prepare for impact 6.png|Go to quickmatch, and a random AI will do the "Prepare for impact!" Raze 1 implement + Raze 2 demo flashblack + glitch Okay, go to the armory and make your name blank. Refresh the page. login, and look in the armory. Every character with every ability, and all Raze 1 skins, are in it and they play like a video. Note that all your equipment is "e", like if you go to the menu and see the debug screen with "Reinforced Armor" all over it. Going in it does nothing. Your ability is "Static Field" and switches pictures. Now the weird thing is, your weapons' names are from Raze 1. '''But even more crazy is going to a quick match.' Before entering the game, your name will be 'null'. You switch through every gun in the game every few seconds. Now, I have 17 lives yet no bar to show it, and Kal El is always there with 8 lives. Note "Five Lives Left", where did it come from? Note the 100% HP - it's sort of green, but I'm dead because of the red screen. Then, what is my maximum HP? - i didn't have 4x hp activated. Also, I have a full shield but I don't have Shield Battery equipped! Strangely, the countdown never finishes. Campaigns are just like the quick match except that the countdown finishes. All.png|Sometimes, your character disappears altogether! Kal El.png|This is what it appears. but it freezes here and doesn't move. Weird, huh? undefined|undefined|link=undefined Note: When you switch tabs, then return to the game, it is paused. If you click Quit Game and then click 'Yes', it does nothing, so you are stuck there. Also, the weapon in the real game randomly triggers, and NOBODY is in the game, not even you. Oh, and it says 'Player' even though my name is glitched and it should say 'Name' and when you fix the bug, it says 'All'. It probably happened in the Raze 2 demo. In the jungle map in the Raze 2 demo, for the first split second of the match the camera is pointed at the place where it freezes (The file is called "Kal El"). FYI: Kal El is a Superman character. Astronomical puzzlement Have you ever noticed that at nightime the background of certain maps, like the night shipyards, feature nightime, with 2 suns, and it looks like Earth is orbiting the blue planet. Earth can't be a moon! Also, the red planet must also be the moon. If it is nightime, the why is there a sun? Could it possibly be actually a collision with Alpha Centauri, the Solar System's closest neighbour? Buying Glitches Armory Buying In the beginning of the game, you are asked to choose your character. If you go to skin 3 to 30, the skins will say "Visit Armory to unlock", however, clicking the button will deplete that many credits from your 500 credit account without your consent or knowledge. Losing Weapons If you buy a weapon, then not play a match/Campaign, then you will both lose your credits, then NOT receive the bought weapon. This is a source of frustration of many players, who were not aware of it. Split Second Timing If you have a split second timing, you can catch these photos: Weird 4.png|Fifteen credits? And why is everything mining your steps? Weird 3.png|Wordz? Reinforced armor? Weird 2.png|That is NOT a static field. Weird 1.png|Why is this the shape? It looks like Raze 2 Demo Flashback! Whoa Nelly.jpg|It's all mixed up, and there's even some profanity! This is easier to catch on a laggy computer. Weird 8.png|I put this into a slide show because I caught it unravelling...anyway, more demo bubble blaster flashbacks...and sticky grenades! Weird 9.png|After the fury of the primary explosion, a secondary pile of acid rises up from the center... Weird 10.png|The rising pile of acid comes crashing down, and the grenades seem to have formed trails and concentrations... Weird 11.png|After the explosion, everything starts to reform again... Rapid fire madness It's a glitch, because what happens is your opponent deploys a static field, and one keeps firing only ''the acid hound or the ice hunter or the frozen death. This happens, but it is very rare. Acid Splash 1.png|Notice how the acid explodes ''through the ground on the right...but isn't that only for shredders? Acid Splash 2.png|Another example, but this time the acid splashes inside a platform...and wait...did some of the acid actually pass through the ground, and explode below the platform? Acid Splash 3.png|The acid burrows deeply into the ground and explodes... Acid Splash 4.png|The craziest image so far...with a grenade explosion to accompany. Just look at it! Acid Splash 5.png|This is another crazy image...but the most mysterious yet...Where did the blue swirl come from? Could it possibly be from the Raze 2 demo? Acid Splash 6.png|Wow...Everyone who was in this scene while I took the shot was killed instantly...including betraying my team mates. Demo Zapper.png|These green bolts are actually from the Raze 2 demo. In the demo, these rays belong to the Zapper. Does it also remind you of the rail gun of Raze 1? Fast freeze.png|Same thing with the acid hound, but this time it's the frozen death. Just look at the formation of rockets fly on the right! Aftermath.png|Another example of the frozen death going berserk. The grey marks...what are they? Could they be the Frozen death's equivalent to the Acid Hound's blue marks in the previous pictures? Weird 5.png|Okay...another Frozen Death madness...why are there so many of these pictures? Weird 7.png|Here is another demo bubble blaster flashback...when the bubble blaster used to create a twirly whirly shot. Acid Nuke.png|You've probably seen this before...but just look at it! It wasn't a cut-and-paste. Credit Gaining "Glitch Hide=(It's quite long. This article was copypasted from a post in the Armor Games forums by Envisionise.) |-| Show= Okay.. here it is... 1000 creds in 2-6 mins. Abilities: Landmine (suggested) Katana if you don't have landmine. Grenade works as well! Cloaking if your really poor =D Equipment: Point Allocator<--- Must have Extra clips <-- You dont really need this, but it helps Anything for utility! I personally use combat armor. Weapons needed Only the rocket launcher. Holy grail and precision laser is good for killing the other bots who capture your flag sometimes. Go to the map 'Frostbite' (Frostbite Night doesn't work) DONT MESS WITH THE SETTINGS, except put it into Capture the FLag and 10 points. (It only works with 10 for some reason) Set your team with 5 people (including yourself) and set the other team with 6 people. PUT THEM ALL ON INSANE DIFFICULTY. YOU MUST START ON THE LEFT SIDE. IT ONLY WORKS ON THE LEFT SIDE!!! I REPEAT, YOUR FLAG MUST START ON THE LEFT SIDE. Grab the rocket launcher (The first because it kills people with 1 shot) and go on the jump-pad, it should send you straight to the other side. Shoot down from the whole (next to the jump pad and the hole were you get the health up power-up) and it should net you HEAPS OF CREDS. The reason is, is that for some reason, the insane bots pile up next to the flag 'defending' it. They all pack together so there is minimum TWO BOTS ON INSANE down there. Insane bots net you more credits. Sometimes, ALL 5 BOTS will be there, and you can get heaps and heaps and heaps of credits. I think its a glitch or something, because it only works with these settings and none other. When all 5 bots are there you get like 100+ creds as you get Double, Triple, Quadra, Monster and killing spree ALL WITH ONE ROCKET SHOT. Note: Once you die once in game (suicides count) the bots don't pack together and they suddenly jump start and try capture your flag. But when you do die, sometimes there are still 2 insane bots 'defending' their flag, so it still works, just not as effective. Also, some bots will have combat armor or adrenaline boost. Drop a mine (or grenade) down there after your rocket shot, or just shoot another rocket down. It should finish them off. You can throw a grenade as well to kill them, but they explode when they hit dead bodies. Or jump down and slice and dice em with your katana. SAVE YOUR ROCKET SHOTS, THE MORE THE BETTER Its best to do this when you have a bit of skill, as sometimes one or two bots try to capture the flag (just sometimes) and you have to kill them on the way. Use the holy grail for this. I've done this COUNTLESS TIMES, so i got like 12000 creds sitting there and i don't know what to get. Remember, if you die the bots start capturing your flag. So just restart it and this should be fine. Please tell me if this works or not because maybe its just my computer cause' my computer is really old and lags alot, maybe making he bots lag or something. Mistakes *AddisonR and Juice-Tin mispelled 'exclusive' and wrote it as 'exlusive', twice! *They mispelt the name "Mike Sleva" and wrote it as "Mike Selva", the man who gave the menu background image, twice! Other *Getting your HP to 76% makes it totally green Category:Content Category:Game Category:Campaigns Category:Stubs